23 Times something went wrong
by Megaphone.Kills.You
Summary: 25 Characters. 23 AUs. 23 One-Shots. Every Happy Tree Friend gets his time to shine but something always goes wrong. Angst, humor, crossovers. They have to go through it all. Ch.6: He's not entirely human and he thinks that's why. He's only partly right.
1. The Wonders of Wonderland

**Yo, it's me again, Megaphone. Kills. You. **

**I SHOULD be wrting other fanfictions. I SHOULD be more friendly. I SHOULD start learning for my Math class test. I SHOULD stop being so lazy. There are many things I SHOULD be doing and SHOULD NOT be doing. But this doesn't mean that I do/don't. **

**This is a rather poor attempt at practicing writing humor (because my sense of humor stops making sense and being funny the second I write it down. Or vocalize it, for that matter), stop writing too often for "Blame it on the bootlaces", since I don't want to write too crappy chapters, and finally because those ideas keep attacking me at the worst times of the day. Like in Maths class. Or when I SHOULD pay attention to something important my mom tells me.  
But just because humor will ALSO appear, that won't stop me from writing a few angsty One Shots à la moi, so prepare for some random mushy-ness and sometimes pointless angsty-ness.**

**So this is basically a collection of AU-One Shots about every single character. I'll try to update as often as possible. Oh, and don't hesitate to tell me if you have an idea for which AU to use for which character. That'd be a great help :)**

* * *

The Wonders of Wonderland

**G**iggles figured that following the strange yellow rabbit with the pink bunny slippers had probably not been her wisest decision.

That was her opinion after all the shrinking, growing and meeting the weirdest of people she had been through so far.

She remembered the guy who had smoked like a chimney throughout their whole conversation, the mere memory making her cough.  
And how could she forget about 'The Cheshire Cats'? Two obnoxious twin brothers who had stalked her for quite a while, and though they were called 'cats', they reminded her more of raccoons. They kept on scaring or provoking her, and she was really angry with the two by now. Not to mention that they stole her wallet.  
Meeting the self-declared "Mad Hatter" had not been a more pleasant experience. He was attending to a tea party, which could have actually been one, hadn't he exchanged tea and pastry with lots and lots of candy. One of his eyes was pitch-black, but the other one was a lime-green and it bounced and it rolled and danced in its socket. She knew he was high on sugar once he asked her why a raven is like a writing-desk. His companion, a girl clutching a pickle with a small cylinder and an equally small curled mustache, wasn't any better for she spoke to the green thing as if he was a person, so the female decided to decline their invitation to join them.

So now, after all this, the rabbit had eventually led her to a great, proud castle and Giggles waited to see a princess or any nobles. Yet all she spotted was a light blue moose, ripping out a flowerbed. Shocked and angered by this horrible deed, she demanded to know why he was doing this.

"Oh, the king ordered by to plant trees here, but you see, I accidentally confused it with another order to plant flowers! He'll have my head if it ever comes out!" he wailed, tearing out yet another colorful flower by the roots. Just then she recognized the panic in his eyes and her anger turned into pity. So the maiden aided, albeit reluctantly, the gardener until the king arrived, in all his glory.

His attire was not as pompous as she'd thought it to be; the crown adorned with jewels rested upon his head of course, but instead of expensive gowns, he wore a common soldier's uniform. He seemed very friendly; he greeted her and smiled at her. Suddenly, another person appeared by his side and Giggles gasped at the similarity between them. From head to toe, this stranger was almost identical to the king, save for his yellow green-ish eyes and his teeth that seemed like rows of little knives.

He looked at her and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Pink." She unconsciously played with the hem of her rose-colored dress. The king's doppelganger stood still for a moment.

Then he screeched "OFF WITH THE HEAD!"


	2. Something fishy

Something fishy

**R**ussell surveyed his territory, his home. The sea. His ship was only a plaything in the grip of its waves and it danced with them. The sky was littered with clouds, the wind was strong, yet warm and caressed the man's face and he could taste the salt on his lips.

Today, he was in surprisingly good spirits, despite not capturing any ships recently and he stared down at the masses of water that would gladly swallow him, if ever given the chance.

From there, his gaze wandered, finally setting on the far away coast and he commanded his first mate (a man with bright green hair, and an exceptionally talented fighter) to hand him the telescope. He placed the device in front of his lone functioning eye, having a few little difficulties with his hook, though the sight he was met with send it crashing down on the planks again.  
The captain's face was frozen; the expression of astonishment and pure ecstasy written across it.

There, upon the largest rock, rested every sailor's dream, the legendary mermaid.  
Her fishtail's scales gleamed and shimmered in the soft light the clouds let through, more beautiful than any jewelry, any treasure he'd ever set his eye upon. The skin of her back looked smooth to the touch and sickly blue, but this was probably because she was half-fish.

Russell shouted in joy and one by one, his crew took a look at the legend themselves and for them it was clear. They would bring the mermaid on their ship.  
Oh, the riches she would bring them!

Catching her proofed to be easier than thought; they threw a lasso down and the loop closed around her torso. With anticipation visible on everyone's faces, they dragged her slowly up on their ship. Slowly, because the lass kept on trashing wildly and was quite heavy.

With one last, powerful yank, she was heaved on board, her body only inches away from Russell.

But to his sheer horror, this was not like he had always imagined the mermaids to be. No long, golden hair, but short dark blue hair, and no beautiful sea-green eyes, but dull black ones. And most importantly, she was not female.

The mer**_man_** wailed and trashed in a futile attempt to escape, and his tail fin slapped the completely and utterly shocked captain right in the face, sending him toppling to the ground. This brought him back to reality and he quickly got back up, swaying dangerously on his both wooden peg legs.

The half-fish, half-human creature called himself Lumpy, as Russell found out, and was not the brightest. The pirate allowed him to stay on the ship nonetheless, since he was helpful at navigating the ship (they never arrived there where they had intentionally planned to, but hey, you gotta look on the bright side; they did capture some other ships) and refused to leave the crew alone anyway. Lumpy also turned out to be a passionated fisher, earning a few brownie points.

And so, a wonderful friendship developed, but Russell never quite got over the disappointment.


	3. Of worship and childhood traumata

Of worship and childhood traumata

**S**o today was the day.

He'd been anxious to go here all week, couldn't sleep well, when he slept at all, pretended to be sick to be able to skip school, and constantly wondered 'What should I ask him, when I finally meet him?"

Now here he was, clutching the ticket and the notebook and pressing them almost desperately to his chest. His hands shook from the uncontrollable nervousness that coursed through him and a dumb, happy, oh so happy and dumb still was stuck to his face as if someone had used extra-strong glue, even though the hole for his eyes he'd cut into the red cloth were too small. People noticed as he ran down the street and their faces lit up at the sight of the excited child.

Said kid dodged pedestrians skillfully despite his restricted sight, and he hopped on the bus. Inside, he spotted other children his age, some teenagers and only few adults, probably overprotective parents that only accompanied their off-springs.

Next to a boy with big, round glasses that were held together by tape, a long nose and light blue hair was a spare seat and the masked child gladly took it.

The fellow fan by the name Sniffles (as he turned out to be) engaged him in a conversation that revolved around both their favorite topic: Super heroes. One in particular. Sniffles knew all the comic issues and all series their role model starred in by heart and entertained him by telling him every little detail of them that he hadn't known before.

The vehicle eventually came to a halt and the driver let out the passengers in front of the building the convention was being held in.

The nerdy spectacle wearer could barely keep up with his new found friend, who rushed over to it and quickly flashed his ticket at the entrance.

Once inside, he felt a little lost in the big crowd and his smile wavered, but then he remembered why he was here in the first place and he took a deep breath, before running off to find his idol.

His breath hitched as he recognized the hero and he had to pinch himself to believe that what he was seeing wasn't an illusion.

Quickly regaining his composure, he went to the end of the line of waiting people and he couldn't help but stare at his watch every twenty seconds. After an hour had already passed, he could barely take it anymore, and the only thing keeping him from giving up or pushing the ones in front of him away was the fact that there were only three more persons and he'd finally be able to talk to the savior of the town the boy lived in.

Oh, why, why, why wouldn't this line move faster?

And then, the moment came.

With his head held high, his back straight and the small notebook in hand, he stepped up to the desk and stared up to his hero. He had dark red hair, perfectly styled as always and the familiar smirk on his handsome face.

"So what's your name, kid?" he asked and grinned, showing off his white teeth.

Voice steady and face calm (but inside dying from excitement), he answered proudly "Splendid is my name" and carefully handed over his notebook. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, and he opened his mouth to do so, but the man signed so fast, he didn't leave him any time to. "Wait, I-" "Kid, I don't have all day. So move, will you?" the hero drawled and waved him off. Splendid couldn't move."Still here? Sheesh. Really, I don't care about your questions, brat. Ask my manager if you want to know something. Oh, and brat...Nice try, but my mask is blue, not red."

That was when Splendid realized that the person he worshipped was a jerk, for he didn't even appreciate the admiration of his fans.

When the child discovered his own superpowers, he swore to be a better hero than his old role model and to always be nice to his fans and answer their questions, even if it took him weeks to do so.

He just needed to find a place where his powers were needed most. So he looked for the ideal town, till someone told him about a far away one, called 'Happy Tree Town'. The accident rate was very high there and the 'rookie' decided to start his career there.

After years of rescuing people out of the most ridiculous situations and accidents, Splendid finally understood that being a hero was certainly not as much fun as he'd always thought it to be, in fact,it was a lot of hard and tiresome work.

But the memory of that fateful day would repeat in his head over and over again and every time he looked in the mirror, he was afraid of seeing the old idol staring back at him.

* * *

**No humor in this, sorry. Just a tiny-tiny-tiny reference to another HTF-character. Can you guess who Splendid's idol was? (: **

**Since I got asked: No, I don't have an actual regular update schedule, I update whenever I feel like it, because I know that every time I promise something, I won't be able to stick to the promise (or in this case deadline) anyway... **

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews and the fave for the first two chapters :D**


	4. Keeping quiet

Keeping quiet

**M**ime was never fond of loud noise.

In crowds, he felt suffocated and the noises would make his head hurt and it frustrated him that no matter how loud he'd shout no one would hear him. Not that anyone listened to him anyway. Or that he even tried anymore.

So he preferred quiet places, like libraries, and he also preferred to stay quiet himself.

People said he was a selective mute, but people were stupid. Because the boy was perfectly capable of talking to all kinds of people and he only couldn't speak in certain situations when he was embarrassed. There was no blockade in his head, in his mind, that prevented him from talking. He simply chose not to most of the time.

"Seems like I chose a fitting name for you. Mime. You're just as silent. Oh my, what am I supposed to do with you?" his mother would say whenever she asked a question and he wouldn't answer verbally, but instead shrug, shake his head yes or no, or simply express his thoughts with gestures or facial expressions. And every time she'd say that she didn't know where it all went wrong. A mother shouldn't be saying things like that to her child, should she?

And so Mime grew up with the knowledge that he was different, that he was crazy. Something was wrong with him.

He walked down the street, head lowered and face hidden by his purple scarf and he pulled up the collar of his long parka. People who saw him whispered to their companions or stared at him as if they could sense that he was nuts. Who was he kidding? **Every one** could _see_ it.

Where have you last seen a teen with natural dark purple, slightly longer hair? The eye color black was not exactly common either. And not every teenage male has his daily outfit consisting of too big black-white striped shirts and plain black pants. The scarf and the parker that reached to his knees he wore were supposed to cover those oddities, to make him blend in with the crowd, but they only seemed to draw more attention to him.

It was November, the trees were already naked, with a few stubborn leaves still clinging to the branches, yet they were brown and weak, and eventually they'd lose the fight against the winter, cease to struggle and the wind would blow them away.

The purple-haired boy was in his last year of high school and all the people wouldn't stop nagging him about what he wanted to do in the future, when he was done with school, about his dreams, goals, ambitions.

Truth to be told, Mime had no idea. He maybe would like to do something with art, the only subject where he wasn't just average but he knew that their family couldn't afford sending him to college for something 'unsafe' as that. "You'll only end up as one of many, many other poor artists" they said.

He'd take a job at an unimportant company, live a completely inconspicuous life, maybe find a wife and have kids, he figured. Nothing more. Nut-cases shouldn't lead truly fulfilled lives and even hoping for a normal life like that was...optimistic, to say the least. But he had always been a little too optimistic for the situation he was in.

When he reached the park, he was violently ripped out of his thoughts by obnoxious, booming laughter.

A group of young people, somewhere around his age, were blocking his way on the street and their laughter was so, so, so loud and menacing, Mime couldn't help but notice them.

He took a closer look at what was entertaining the youths so much.

It was a man in his twenties, with weird make-up, dressed in (and this shocked the watcher) a striped shirt and plain, black pants. The taunting didn't seem to affect him; he continued perform his careful movements in silence, highly concentrated. The quiet teen analyzed them and realized that this street performer was a mime, pretending to be stuck in the infamous glass cage. Silent horror crossed his face as he realized that he was in fact trapped by the imaginary walls and began to silently pound against them and he shouted without making a sound.

Soon, Mime was the only audience for the man and that was the moment he decided that he would take his name literally and become a mime.

It was one of those ideas that come suddenly and you'd think that they'd pass and you'd be left laughing about how immature and stupid this idea had been, yet this one stayed, determined to burn itself into his fucked up mind.

One night, he simply packed all of his belongings that meant something to him and all necessities into a bag and wrote a quick letter to his mother so that she would get a heart attack or think he was ungrateful for leaving her like this, without even a small note. Probably she would blame his insanity for it anyway, Mime thought and crossed out the words on the small piece of paper and put it into the pocket of his parka. She was probably right and so she'd understand.

By the time the sun rose, the male had left his home town already and was on his way to, god knows where.

After almost a year of living of the money he had saved during his younger years and the little money he earned from his street performances, a woman came up to him and her weird clothing and probably dyed pink hair immediately caught his eyes.

"Oooh, you have talent! Tell me, can you do something besides this?" It didn't sound scornful, it sounded friendly and genuinely curious and she seemed so excited. So he took six colorful balls out of his bag, threw them in the air one by one and started to juggle with them and he almost grinned when he saw her admiring expression. She asked him for his name.

The word came out slowly and he had to try several times, always jumbling the letters together into an incoherent mess. He was out of practice; these days, he barely spoke, sometimes he wouldn't utter a single word in days, yet he eventually managed. "M-Mi...me..."

And she laughed and she told him that his name suited him very well. "And I am Giggles! Nice to meet you, Mime!"

She'd come every day after that, although he never performed at the same place. One day they were sitting on a small wall and stared up to the sky that was a seemingly endless sea of light grey. She was humming a calm tune and swayed slightly to the melody and he ate a sandwich. She confessed "I'll be leaving this city soon, Mime."

It made him a little sad, for she'd been the only friendly face around and company for him in months. People were not interested in his art, thought it was below them. "My group will be traveling further south, like the birds do it in winter, you see" she elaborated and redid the big, red bow on her head.

"Grou...p?" he questioned, not understanding what she meant. "Yeah, a group. We're just like you, actually. We're a traveling circus. I wonder..."

And she jumped up and she took his hands in hers and loudly said "Mime, whose last name I do not know, would you like to join our group and travel with us?"

A few passersby stared and Giggles blushed, embarrassed. He was speechless. This time, because he simply was at loss for words.

Why would she like to have a basket case like him to be her companion? He was mental!

Those thoughts didn't hinder him from accepting her offer and from silently cheering.

He finally found a place where he belonged. Once he travelled with the others, he finally understood that some people just didn't care if he was maybe a little crazy, because he wasn't the only one. Finally completely happy.

And when he was on the stage, the whole audience was watching him and was keeping quiet just because of him, the mime no one would've looked at twice just minutes ago.

He had to think of the man at the park, the taunting group of teenagers and, for the first time in the past two years, of his mother.

Mime quickly suppressed the sad smile on his lips and instead let an expression of shock and horror take over his features. Oh, he was trapped in a glass cage!

He was telling a story and for the first time, people listened, although no words were spoken.

He waited for the glass the cave in and the shards to cut him into pieces, he waited for disaster, because everything was going to well and he knew, disaster would eventually come.

When he awoke a day after his show, two years after he joined the circus, the others were gone, leaving not a single trace but him behind.

The first glass shard cut through his heart, the second through his head and the final one through his vocal cords. He didn't twist in silent agony on the ground because he knew this would come one day. Did they leave him behind on purpose? Or did they simply forget him? Who knew? And who cared?

He lived there, in his small tent, for a week in this unfamiliar town, far, far away from everything.

"You'll only end up as one of many, many other poor artists" his mother recited her own words for him on the eighth day. He didn't ask her how she found him and she didn't tell him. So she brought him back home and he knew this was how it should be, he anticipated it.

He was one of those leaves that fought and fought, but in the end were ripped away anyway. It was easier to just let yourself get carried away than always struggling against the inevitable. She took him by his hand and led him back in his long parka and with his old purple scarf on a cold November day.

* * *

**Those are getting longer and longer, aren't they? Mh, Mime...he just gave me so many ideas for his story :3 Angsty ideas, but ideas nontheless. The next one should be finished soon and will include more humor and less angsty-ness, 'kay? **

**Please review! (:**


	5. Hello, is there any way out here?

Hello, is there any way out here?

**L**ifty and his brother **S**hifty were not amused. At all.

Orange was simply not their color for it clashed horribly with their hair and bars and barbed wire and wardens were not exactly things they associated with comfort and home.

They had thought their plan was perfectly thought-out and that nothing could go wrong. But something did and Shifty was still pissed at his sibling for screwing up once again. Because sadly, this time they were actually caught and the trial didn't went well for the twins. They should've taken a better counsel for defense, no matter if it would've cost them a little more than this...Lumpy.

Those jumpsuits were itchy, Shifty realized and tried to reach that spot on his back, but he always missed it, and he finally gave up, now in an even more miserable mood and so he kicked Lifty's leg, simply because he could and everything was Lifty's fault in the first place.

A warden nearby gave him a warning look as the twin yelped at the sudden pain and Shifty flashed the man a big grin, showing off his sharp canines.

Then he cast his eyes downwards to the sorry excuse of food they had been served. Clearly, this could only be joke? They...wouldn't expect the new arrivers to actually eat that crap? With growing horror, he looked at the fellow prison inmates and it was clear that indeed, the imitation of nourishment was not a joke.

Jail would be a really pain in the ass.

After that horrible experience, the two brothers were sent to their cell that they'd be sharing with another criminal and after the rather unpleasant meal, they were more than suspicious about that cell mate.

At first, it seemed their fears were without any reason.

He was taller than them and appeared to be also quite a bit stronger, but he was also more unfortunate because his hair was a BRIGHT green and so mentioned before, orange and green didn't get that well along with each other. Anyway, his name was Flippy (was he insane or something?) and he seemed nice enough.

And because it was pretty boring to just sit around and do nothing and because he was still not talking to Lifty and because it was an adequate question to ask in a place like this, Shifty asked casually "For what did they sent you here?"

Flippy looked up from his hands which he had been inspecting and for a second, something like fear showed on his face, yet it disappeared quickly and was replaced by an unreadable expression. "I got here because I killed someone" he stated apathetically.

An involuntary shiver crept up the man's spine by that revelation. 'I have to get used to stuff like that' he reminded himself and answered when he was given the same question. "I intended to rob a bank, take a few hostages and blackmail their families and I almost succeeded, but that dumbass screwed up and we were caught."

"Ah, that sounds pretty bad. But you shouldn't be doing those things anyway. And neither should you call your own brother a dumbass" Flippy replied and gave him a scolding look. "Oh yeah, and killing is so much better?" Lifty piped up. "How did you murder that person anyway?"

At this, the cellmate flinched and his left eye started twitching. "I—It wasn't my fault! I don't even remember how it happened!" he explained and raised his hands in the defense. "I really don't know how it actually happened..."

"B-But-!" stuttered the younger brother and knitted his eyebrows together.

"S-Sorry, but I don't like where this conversation is going...I'd rather not talk about that..." And with that, Flippy turned his back to them and apparently fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

By the end of the fourth day in prison, Lifty and Shifty were convinced that life in jail was definitely not a suitable lifestyle for them. Neither had they gotten a cell for themselves each, nor was the food the least bit delicious or healthy and their 'company' was not exactly the one they were used to or enjoyed. The only bright side of the situation was that they had placed the partners in crime in the same cell.

By the end of the week, Lifty and Shifty were convinced that they needed to escape. Now. ASAP.

While there were of course the already mentioned issues, the actual main problem turned out to be their cell mate.

It was clear that there was definitely something wrong with him, yet the past days had reveal just how much.

Flippy always seemed to be everywhere they went, it was scary. When they were killing time while some of the others were doing sports and stuff, he was there. When they were 'eating', he was there. When they were working, god dammit, he was there! And he always had that disturbingly friendly and happy smile stuck on his face and he wouldn't answer all questions when asked about his past. When he did, his eyes were distant and unfocused and that was creepy as hell.

One day, he flipped out. Neither of the brothers knew what triggered his violent outburst. Flippy had suddenly started twitching badly and his smile had morphed into an unnerving big grin. Then low chuckles emerged from his throat and Shifty momentarily wondered when Flippy's eyes had turned yellow with a light shade of green. While cackling madly, the cell mate had thrown himself at the two and when his outstretched hand with the claw-like fingernails were only inches away, Lifty poured the contents of his cup (ice-cold water) over the man's head.

The shock caused Flippy to stumble back and to eventually fall when he couldn't keep his balance. "Ouch!"

While everyone in the room seemed frozen, Flippy rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain, the water running down his face.

A few seconds later, he raised his head and a surprised and confused expression took over his features. "Huh? Why are you two staring at me? And could anyone tell me why my hair is wet and how I ended up on the floor?"

Was he only joking? Did the fall do more damage to his head than they believed at first? Or was he honestly oblivious? From the looks of it, the latter seemed most likely. However, no matter what it was, they needed to get out of this hellhole as soon as possible.

Later, Shifty sat on his cot and relived the moment in which he thought his head was going to get crushed. He pulled nervously at a strand of his hair and his canines had left small bleeding cuts in his lip.

His eyes wandered through the cell until it fell on the form of his twin who was already sound asleep. Lifty had saved his life today. Realization hit him and it hit him hard. His useless, careless, stupid brother had actually saved his life. Shifty allowed himself to smile and decided that maybe, maybe he'd be a little nicer to the sibling.

The next day the two got together as possible (Because Flippy STILL stalked them) and tried to appear as normal and inconspicuous as possible, while they plotted. No way would they let the wardens or fellow inmates or Flippy find out about the plan, and the leader of the two was pleased to notice that his 'subordinate' paid attention and even offered helpful suggestions.

This time no brother messed up. Not really, anyway. They'd blame it on their insane stalker. Normally Flippy attached great importance on routine and had the exact same daily routine every day. Yet he must've had one of his...'episodes' again, because he barged into the cell and said in a low voice "You—You plan to escape?"

He apparently heard them through the door. Damn him for being so freaking quiet and for having such inhumanly good hearing.

"You wouldn't mind me escaping with you would you?"

And he smiled at them.

They were screwed.

* * *

**And another one done :D I am not completely happy with this one, it's once again one of those '...this sounded better in my head.'-chapters. Well anyway, feedback is highly appreciated!**


	6. Let's start a riot!

Let's start a riot!

**F**rowning, he retreats his hand.

Even now, after nearly twenty five years, he still isn't used to them, and that irritates him slightly. Maybe it is because they are simply too unnatural?

Once again he reached for his ears. His fingertips brush the fur barely and they twitch in response. The frown deepens.

"It's unnatural, make them go away!" He remembers saying once to his mother, one of the few memories he still has.

He is not a human, not a true one. Humans weren't born with bear-ears. With a sigh, he falls back on his bed and stares at the tiles of the ceiling. He counts them like he always does when there are no tests that need to be run, there's no training to do, no people he needs to talk to and no one is around.

They are getting less and less each month anyway.

Sure, once in a while, new ones would be brought to the institute, yet in the last few months, they suddenly started to drop dead at an alarming rate. The first time it happened, he even was a witness. Flaky had talked to him, we she'd suddenly chocked and she looked at him pleadingly and he couldn't do anything to prevent her death. It's still burned into his mind. Then the bodies became more and more and the others weaker and weaker with each passing day. This month it struck Cuddles, Mime, Russell and just yesterday, he's seen them carrying the dead body of Petunia away. And the end of October is still more than two weeks away.

Seeing the dead bodies stirs strange feelings inside of him and he wonders if this feeling has to do with the frequent blackouts he's having lately. Maybe they are the first signs of his impending demise.

He shudders at the idea (even though the doctors said he's fine) and accidentally counts a tile twice.

Eventually he falls asleep and the tile count is 143.

Hours later he awakes to the sound of someone laughing. Though laughing is not really the right word to use. Mad cackling describes it better. An obvious sign that Nutty returned.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sits up and watches as the fellow freak dives beneath his bed so that only the squirrel tail sticks out and resurfaces with a chocolate bar. Licking his lips and letting out a squeal of delight, Nutty devours the candy without even bothering to dispose of the wrapping. His carving for sugar satisfied for now, he allows his brain to take over again and turns around.

"Hey 13, have you seen Petunia?" he asks and 13 replies with silence. Nutty tends to lapse into a full-out sugar craze when he hears bad news and that almost always leads to a sugar rush and so he believes it best to keep it a secret from the other one as long as possible. Nutty would forget about it soon anyway.

As predicted, only seconds later he starts to talk about something else and 13 simply tunes the rambling out. Not that he is impolite or arrogant and thus doesn't listen to the potentially manic boy, it's rather that he keeps on changing subjects so fast and suddenly and that he talks too fast that 13 would only end up with a headache later on.

To 13's horror, Nutty suddenly pulls a candy cane from his green, scrubby hair and actually eats it. His stomach churns at the sight. But it is one of the few things one has to get accustomed to when one tries to live with the squirrel-kid. One black and one lime-green eye stare at 13 and Nutty declares "And by the way, you were called!"

The man the words are directed at blinks, because he couldn't understand what the boy said and Nutty has to repeat the message.

Suspicious, 13 makes his way to the door, leaves the room and walks down the corridor to the office. A while ago he would've met some people on his way, but this time he doesn't see a single person and once again, he shudders.

His ears twitch.

He frowns.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he says as he enters the room and looks at the middle-aged man behind the desk. "Indeed, indeed. So, 13, the other doctors told me about your...blackouts..." 13 looks away.

"I know you're probably worried" the other man continues "that they might be symptoms. I want you to tell me everything about those blackouts of yours. How it feels like, what triggers them, and so on. Everything you can remember. No one would like to see you dead. We want to be sure that you're fine."

The green-haired man takes a seat opposite of the doctor and closes his eyes in order to recall the feeling. He remembers that every time he's had a blackout, there had been this weird feeling inside his head. Pretty much like a headache. Now that he thinks about it, it always was the same feeling he got when he got the news that someone died or when he'd seen Petunia's dead body, only stronger. He remembers that he started trembling and that blurry images flashed before his eyes.

So he tells the man and stares expectantly at him. So far, the head doctor had never made a false diagnosis. He should know what this means, no?

The bald human takes a few notes and then leans back in his chair and thinks. At least, it looks like he's thinking. 13 anxiously waits and waits and waits and waits an hour and waits three hours for an answer, yet it seems the doctor needs some more time and so he moves to leave. Inside, he's a little disappointed that even the head doctor won't tell or can't tell him and he thinks that it can't be that difficult to find out since he's never completely alone. Surely they know what he did when he can't remember. But they won't, can't tell him for some weird reason and he closes the door with a little more force than needed.

A week and two dead bodies later it's time for the tests to be run. They line up, from youngest to eldest. First comes Toothy who is only twelve years old, followed by Giggles, Nutty, Handy, 13 and last comes 6. It starts with the regular tests; their blood is tested, their reflexes and their eyes (except for 6's since he is actually blind) and ears.

Then the other tests begin. They are tests, designed to test the different animal's abilities. Almost everyone in this place hates his animal features, but they do bring something with them; enhanced senses and sometimes special abilities depending on whose animal's genes you have inside of you.

For him, it's simple training; his climbing skills, his swimming and his strength are tested and the dentist takes a look at his sharp teeth afterwards. Suddenly a loud cry, interrupted by laughter makes everyone stop dead in their tracks and 13 who was about to leave after everything was done gasps as a sharp pain shoots through his head as if someone had stabbed it and his breath hitches. What is this? Another black out?

For a moment, reality is pushed aside and he finds himself in a forest and he hears muffled shouts, then he forces it aside and snaps out of it and sees what really happens again. Nutty lies on the ground and his leg is twisted in an unnatural and painful looking angle and he still chuckles quietly, but a tear escapes his eyes. His body is heaved on a stretcher and the man with the bear ears wonders what caused the boy to fall.

A doctor, to his surprise, turns to him and grabs him by his shoulder, catching him off guard. "13! Are you alright? Talk to me! ARE YOU OKAY?" the man dressed in a white lab coat almost shouts and 13 raises an eyebrow. "I'm fine, really" he replies and decides to keep the thing with the hallucination to himself because it scares him how worried this person seems. "Why do you worry? Nutty is the one who broke his leg, not me." Upon hearing this, the other flinched and beads of sweat form on his forehead. "Y-Yeah, right. We were just wondering..." Then he quickly disappears and the freak narrows his eyes. What is going on?

He follows the people carrying the hurt Nutty and he asks if he's okay and he answers that he feels just perfect and 13 notices that they gave him some painkillers and candy.

So he falls behind and decides to pay the head of the institute a visit. It's been a week already. He walks down the corridor ad hums a tune he's never heard before but seems familiar.

He stops in front of the door and raises his hand to knock, when he hears that there is someone else inside the room. 13 is a polite person and believes that this is none of his business, so he turns to leave and shields his ears so he won't accidentally listen to the conversation. On the way, the hyperactive squirrel-boy crosses his way and the man quickly stops him before he puts more strain on his broken leg. Nutty doesn't listen while 13 lectures him, instead he chews on a lollypop, and he is reluctantly carried back by 13.

He still giggles and exclaims "Hahahaha, you actually caught me!" The older one almost smiles; Nutty acts as if they played a game, but he frowns as he remembers just how stupid it'd been to try to run with a damaged leg. "Just what were you doing anyway? Were you playing tag with Toothy and Giggles?" he then questions and the boy shakes his head furiously. "No! No. I was trying to escape!"

13 freezes and almost lets Nutty slide off his back. "Escape?" he repeats. "Yes, yes, yes, yes. Escape!" chants the boy and laughs. 13 knows very well that there is a world outside the institution's walls. He's never desired to go there because he doesn't know or doesn't remember what it is like outside and he is scared and they are not allowed to go anyway. But Nutty apparently doesn't care. What was outside there that made him risk this? Had the fall today been planned? Who could've known Nutty was capable of that. "I'm tired of this. I wanna be outside in the forest! Yes, the forest! I wanna be there! You know, it's wonderful, it's great, almost as much as candy!" says the boy and changes the topic.  
Deep in thought and mildly shocked, the older one carries the boy back so that they can inspect the damage.

One day later Nutty and his not-so-secret candy stash are gone.

The humans are in a panic and 13 feels strangely calm. It's a funny feeling to be completely relaxed while everyone else around you is freaking out. Now they'll question him. When he'd last seen him, what he said, if 13 maybe knows something they don't. The problem is that he's a bad liar.

So he tries to avoid the questions instead of answering them or gives vague answers. Then it's finally over, so he leaves the room and calls back, a little worried "Nutty...he's gone. That's alright. He'll survive. Probably. You don't have to flip out."

Everything is silent. The next second the words sink in and he doubles over in pain.

_Flip out..._

His breathing quickens.

_"Flip out..."_

_"Why do you flip out?" _

_"Wait, he's flipping out!"_

Why are those voices talking to him? "Who are you?"

"It's_ not like you flip out..."_

_"What a weird name! Don't flip out, okay?"_

**_"You loser. You're nothing without me. Come on, flip out."_**

What are they talking about? "NO! Shut up! Shut up!" he shouts and his fingernails dig into his scalp, but he can't feel it anyway. The doctors scream and there's chaos all around him.

From the sea of voices he thinks he recognizes his own voice.

"My name is Flippy!"

_Flippy. **Flippy.**_

That's his name. His name is Flippy, he realizes. For only a moment, he's happy. For a moment he is happy to know his name and to feel his memories coming back to him.

First comes the name and then the rest follows. Suddenly he can remember it all. His parents, his friends, the _war_, and he remembers...

"No..." Flippy whispers and he stops trembling and he slowly rises to his feet, ignoring the fearful and worried expressions on the people's faces. A non-humorous and short-lived laugh escapes his lips. "T-This can't be happening...so all this time...you...the whole time...the deaths..."

Now that he knows what's going on, the green-haired man recognizes the feeling death and pain stirs within him, he doesn't resist a second. The familiar black curtain obscures his vision and he thinks he hears a faint "**Welcome back**..." before Evil is in full control.

Three days, five dead bodies, two heavily and four lightly injured persons later, Flippy regains consciousness. He awakes with a gasp and hurriedly takes in his environment. A plain room with nothing but the bed in it that he is strapped on and a door. "What happened?" he asks out loud and hopes that his other side cooperates. Being tied to a bed, being tied generally makes him really uncomfortable. His other side...it had been almost three years since they last had contact. Without the memories, there hadn't been a connection strong enough for them to talk.

His ears twitch as he notices the approaching footsteps and quickly closes his eyes and slows down his breathing. A key is turned in a lock and the heavy door opens. Opening one of his eyes just a bit, he believes to see Sniffles standing there, carrying a chart in his hands and looking thoughtful as ever.

"I know you're awake, 13" he chuckles nervously and walks over to where Flippy lies. Originally, the spectacle-wearing teen had been one of them, one of the experiments, yet his extremely high intelligence is needed one the other side and so he'd joined the rank of the humans. Those humans. Even the mere thought of the scientists and doctors of the institute makes his blood boil. They'd captured him, and they'd killed his friends.

Sniffles expression becomes sorrowful as he questions why. "13, how could you? Are you aware that you killed five of the doctors? You are a murderer, 13. Why did you do it?"

"That's easy" growls Flippy and struggles against the ties. "Everything's their fault! It's not a disease!"

The other regards him skeptically. "Come here, I'll tell you." And so Sniffles leans close to him and the man tells him what he remembers. "I was told to find out what they were doing, but before I could return they caught me, imprisoned me here and erased my memories" he finishes and studies his companions face.

"Come on. Free me and I will avenge their deaths. I will erase them from this world."

The ties are cut with shaking hands and he straightens up with a bitter smile.

Flippy is disgusted with himself, just a little bit as he says those words. He never was fond of killing. Yet it was his mission from the start and he'll avenge the lives and the sanity taken away. He and Evil will be one, just for a moment.

He retells his story in front of the last survivors and he looks expectantly at them. He bears his teeth in a blood-chilling grin as he sees the determination to destroy what destroys them in their eyes.

"**Let's start a riot!**" laughs Evil in his head.

**Three months later**

He forces himself to stay awake and presses his forehead against the cold glass. Hibernating is a pain in the neck. "Are we there yet?" he yawns and doesn't even turn around to look at the driver. "Almost" replies Giggles tiredly.

The trees outside pass by in a blur and once again Flippy feels his eyelids growing heavy. After three month of searching, three months after the massacre, they've finally located Nutty, the only one who's managed to escape.

To this day, Flippy had thought of the kid every day, fearing that e might've died with the drugs they filled him with in his system. But he is out there, alive. Another survivor. With his eyes cast at the full moon, he wonders if Nutty actually fulfilled his dream from back then.

* * *

**What the hell. The longest One-Shot. Yet. Wow, this took me really long to write, even though I had everything pretty much planned out. It doesn't help that my keyboard is not working properly. So if a few letters are missing, YOU KNOW WHY. **

**If someone was confused as to why Flippy was called 13 and the Mole 6, that's because they couldn't remember their names, so they were given numbers. The Mole was the sixth person, Flippy the thirteenth one to not remeber their identity. If something else confused you and/or you have other questions, just go ahead and ask. I'm only not aswering questions about how Flippy ound the institute and how the othes got there.**

**Well, and that's pretty much eveything I have to say. Oh no, wait. For anyone who reads my other HTF-story: WRITER'S BLOCK IS A B*TCH. It's not like I don't have motivation, it's a lack of inspiration. The fanfictions I actually have an inspiration for don't exist anywhere except for my head yet and I already write too many stories at once.  
And: Sorry, I'm not going to accept OCs in here D: I already have troubles with coming up ith 23 AUs!**


End file.
